


Resonant Echo

by verdenda



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Creative uses for Dunamancy, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-11-02 08:33:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20685119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verdenda/pseuds/verdenda
Summary: “All the way, now. Don't be afraid of breaking me.” Essek guided Caleb's face towards his own with one hand and brought him in for a kiss, slow and heated. He couldn't resist a playful nip at Caleb's retreating lips, pleased with the quick suck of air Caleb made in surprise.“I get the feeling I am the one in danger here” Caleb quipped, looking down at Essek's smug grin.





	Resonant Echo

**Author's Note:**

> First off, I would like to formally apologize to Matt and Liam.
> 
> Second, this is the only porn I have written in my life. I am Ace AF and CisFem so there is a very real chance I don't actually know how dicks and/or sex works. That being said, I hope somebody enjoys this! X'D

Caleb held Essek by the thighs as he slid him closer to the edge of the desk. Leaning over, he bent down to press a quick kiss to Essek's jaw as he lined himself up and pushed in.

Essek gasped beneath him then broke into a snicker as he reached out to Caleb's waist and pulled him in closer, deeper. “All the way, now. Don't be afraid of breaking me.” Essek guided Caleb's face towards his own with one hand and brought him in for a kiss, slow and heated. He couldn't resist a playful nip at Caleb's retreating lips, pleased with the quick suck of air Caleb made in surprise.

“I get the feeling I am the one in danger here” Caleb quipped, looking down at Essek's smug grin. He began to rock slowly, with as much force as he could muster, his grip around Essek's thighs tightening. As his pace continued, Caleb grew flushed, the long forgotten sensation rushing back to him, getting drunk on the pleasure of it. It had been a great many years since he had lost himself inside of someone and although he was certainly no virgin, the years of solitude had taken their toll. Even the casual touch of his comrades against his hand or shoulder was overwhelming at times.

Caleb wasn't sure what this was between he and Essek exactly, but he was certain he didn't want to spoil it. So, he tried to focus his mind on the task and prevent himself from the embarrassment of finishing too soon.

Essek watched Caleb close his eyes and switch to deep, practiced breaths. He narrowed his eyes and trailed one hand up Caleb's waist, tracing his fingers gently up to one nipple before giving it a hard pinch. Caleb twitched back at the pain and reopened his eyes to look down at Essek.

“What was that for?”

Essek glared up at Caleb. “You're distracted.” He propped himself up slightly so he could reach the back of Caleb's neck and dragged him back down for another kiss. When they parted, Essek held Caleb's gaze. “Am I boring you?”

Caleb could only stare back. He imagined this must be what it feels like when a mouse gets caught by a cat, to have that predatory gaze stare right through you, making him feel as if he were surely about to be swallowed up. After a moment of panic, he managed a reply. “The opposite, actually. I am... _this_... is _very good_.”

Essek's hard glare turned back into his smug smile. “Good.” His hand at the back of Caleb's neck dug into the mess of auburn hair Caleb had loosely tied back, giving it a gentle tug. Essek brought his mouth up to Caleb's now exposed throat and began to kiss and suck at the skin. When he was satisfied with the bruising red mark he had left, he leaned back down on the desk and released Caleb's hair. “Don't go daydreaming until I'm through with you.” Now, with his hands free, Essek took hold of Caleb's waist again, pulling him in.

Caleb's breath hitched and he had to hold himself still for a moment to catch himself. “I am not going to last more than a minute if you keep that up” he confessed. When Essek quirked an eyebrow, he continued, “I haven't exactly been... _active_. For some time.”

“Well, why didn't you say so?” Essek's face was inscrutable as he looked up at Caleb, wearing his usual pleasant smile. He reached beside himself, into his discarded robes and pulled out a pinch of something from a small pouch, then traced a sigil in the air before placing his other hand on Caleb's chest.

“What did you cast?” Caleb didn't feel any different.

“A minor stasis spell. Your body is now held in this time, unable to change until I release it.” Noticing Caleb's stillness, he added, “You're free to move. In fact, I encourage it.”

Hesitant, Caleb began his thrusts again, still feeling as if he were on the brink. As he continued, however, that release he felt building never came. He stifled a laugh and smiled down at Essek, incredulous. “You harnessed the power of the Luxon, to _fuck_ longer?”

“It's not the utility I provided to the Conservatory when I was developing it. But, yes.” Essek gave him a toothy grin.

Caleb hadn't considered this particular application of the arcane arts. The possibilities were intriguing to say the least. He made a mental list of all the spells he had prepared for the day, contemplating how he could use them. Just as Essek was about to chastise him for getting distracted again, he pulled away and stumbled across the room. “I need my coat.”

Essek made a groan of disapproval but didn't voice his complaint once he saw what Caleb was rooting around in his pockets for. A small obsidian shard. Essek bit his lip.

Caleb spoke the incantation and sliced through the air, a tear opened up through reality, and a slightly scruffier shadowed spectre form of Caleb emerged.

The echo walked silently towards Essek, drifting a hand up Essek's thigh before dragging its fingers up Essek's length, then, wrapping its fingers around the shaft, began to stroke him. The real Caleb stood staring from across the room, eyes locked on Essek's. “You seem to require a lot of attention. I thought perhaps this would help.”

Essek moaned his agreement, hips pushing forward into the echo's hand, quickening the pace. “Hmm. Maybe. But only if I get to have both of you at once.”

Caleb returned, spreading Essek's legs apart to fit himself between them again. He set the obsidian shard on the desk with a quiet clack before grabbing Essek's thigh, pulling the leg up and holding it there. He sank back inside Essek to the hilt, never dropping eye contact, then took his other hand to his echo's head, lowering it down. The echo wordlessly got to work licking and sucking at the tip of Essek's cock as it continued its steady strokes.

Essek moaned again, enjoying the moment, before teasing Caleb, “It seems my tutelage has paid off.”

Caleb huffed a quiet chuckle. “I have plenty more to learn from you, still. Just imagine what you could teach me?”

The echo was now taking Essek fully into its mouth, hand pumping rhythmically, matching Caleb's thrusts. Essek could feel himself coming undone, the warmth and wave of pleasure moving through him. Essek reached out for the echo's face, winding his fingers in its long locks, as he felt his orgasm hit. The echo continued its pace, unperturbed, swallowing Essek down as he came.

When Essek was spent, the echo finally withdrew, licking its lips. It glanced up at Essek through half-lidded eyes before leaning over the desk, closing the distance between its lips and the drow's. Before it could make contact, it broke into a cloud of smoke before vanishing completely, dismissed.

Essek turned his head back toward Caleb who was still keeping a steady pace above him and quirked an eyebrow. “Really, dear? Jealous of _yourself_?”

Caleb ignored the accusation. Instead, he begged, voice strained from his prolonged pleasure, “You've finished now. Please. Let me finish as well. _Please_.” His pace was becoming frantic as he leaned down, laying his face in the crook of Essek's neck.

Essek could take pity on him but the sound of Caleb's pleas began to stir him into a second wind. No, he wasn't finished with him yet. “Where would the fun be in that?” he asked as he reached beside himself and took hold of the obsidian. In one fluid motion he called forth an echo of himself, summoning it out to float behind Caleb and grab hold of the man from behind. “Do you trust me?”

Caleb startled at the sudden weight leaning into him and looked at Essek imploringly. He wouldn't exactly call what he had for Essek trust but in this specific scenario, he wasn't sure trust factored in to it much at all. He _wanted_ whatever it was Essek was scheming and that would have to do. “Ja. Please, just... _Yes_.”

The echo slipped its hand out of its shadowed cloak, reaching for the curve of Caleb's ass and began to slowly work him open. Caleb stilled on top of Essek as he adjusted to the new sensation. He hid his face in Essek's chest, not embarrassed but unsure of what expression he should make. He moaned as the echo slid its crooked fingers inside of him. “It's quite nice, isn't it? When you give in to it.” Essek asked, genuinely endeared by the sight of Caleb bent over, curled on top of him, as the spectral echo of himself stood over the two of them.

“You are giving me a lot of firsts” Caleb murmured into Essek's chest before biting down on his lip as he felt the echo begin to press inside of him, not with fingers but instead, finally, its own hardened cock. It felt thick inside him, stretching him full, but hitting him in all the right places he hadn't realized he had. He felt entirely consumed by Essek, simultaneously filled and surrounded. His own aching cock twitched inside of Essek, desperate for release. “Do all of your students get such dedicated attention?”

Essek chuckled and brought his hands to either side of Caleb's face, lifting his face to look at him properly. “So far. You're the only one I've had, after all.”

Caleb wasn't sure how much of his surprise he allowed to show on his face, too absorbed in the sensations surrounding him. That confession was interesting however, and he made a mental note to come back to that later when he was more capable of coherent thought. Instead, he leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Essek's lips, moaning into his mouth as the echo began moving back and forth, forcing his own movement inside of Essek.

They moved like that for several minutes before Essek planted his own kiss to Caleb's jaw and whispered into his ear, “Are you ready to end the lesson?”

Caleb's response was an immediate and emphatic, “_Yes_”.

With a flick, Caleb was released from the stasis holding back the floodgates and found himself tumbling into an intense, trembling climax. The echo vanished leaving Caleb to hold himself up, barely propped against the desk, grabbing on to Essek for some semblance of stability, his legs gone weak. He panted, breath ragged. Sweat had gathered on his brow, sticking his hair haphazardly in a tangle against his forehead. Essek drank the sight in, pleased with himself.

Eventually Caleb gathered the strength to wander over to his desk chair, planting himself firmly down in it so he could steady his breath. Essek was already halfway done pulling his robes back on, his face serene and hair still in a perfect coif. Caleb wondered if he had missed seeing Essek cast a glamour.

Essek finished adjusting the latch on his mantle and levitated back to his feet, straightening out his cloak as he rose. He turned to Caleb, still flushed and raggedly draped on his chair, and smirked. “So, shall I return tomorrow to transcribe the spell? When you are feeling a little more cognizant?”

Caleb was confused for a moment before he recalled what Essek had come here for. Right. He had shown him that new Dunamantic trick, to trade places with a potential timeline, essentially granting a do-over through the manipulation of time and reality. That had impressed him quite a bit. Essek had noticed and preened over the compliments. Then... well...

“No, I can do it now.”

“I thought so. You did seem rather eager.” With a flick and flourish, Essek's spellbook was summoned into his hands. “Well. Let's begin your second lesson.”


End file.
